The purpose of this project is to develop mathematical and computer simulation models that will help provide a better understanding of global economic development especiallyas it relates to the well being of the world's human population both in the short and long run, and as it is influenced by environmental, developmental and stabilization policies. Various models of the world system have already been developed. While their important contributions have been recognized by many, others, especially economists, have criticized them on the ground that they do not take into account important economic mechanisms that enable the world economy to adapt to growing scarcities, environmental changes and technological innovations. In view of this, the present project is concerned primarily with developing improved model structures that overcome these criticisms and that can then serve as a basis for better estimates of global development and policy repercussions.